


Sweet sorrow

by sidhedcv



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hookers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Perché fai— questo?» mormora quasi senza accorgersene pur avvertendo immediatamente lo sguardo incuriosito di Ossian posarsi su di lui.<br/>«La puttana, intendi?» al gemito di protesta di Arthur l’irlandese reagisce con uno sbuffo apparentemente divertito e un piccolo morso sulla spalla; «marchetta, prostituta, dillo come ti pare tanto il concetto è sempre lo stesso».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet sorrow

La stanza attorno a loro è permeata da un pessimo odore di muffa e sporco che Arthur riconosce soltanto dopo i primi quaranta minuti di permanenza: solleva lo sguardo sul soffitto, osservando attentamente i bordi frastagliati delle macchie di umidità e storcendo la bocca in una mezza smorfia disgustata che tenta immediatamente di nascondere con un vago gesto della mano.

La situazione sulle pareti – sulle quali le macchie e lo sporco sono malamente nascosti da mobili altrettanto sporchi – non è certo migliore, per non parlare poi dei tappeti che coprono il pavimento con la stessa funzione dei mobili e— e con tutta probabilità anche le coperte e le lenzuola hanno lo stesso grado di pulizia dell’intero sistema fognario di Londra.

In mezzo a tutto quel disgustoso sudiciume l’unica altra figura nella stanza risalta come se sul letto al fianco di Arthur ci fosse un vero e proprio angelo: la pelle pallida sembra quasi brillare sotto la luce fioca che la illumina ed i suoi capelli, ora di una sfumatura leggermente meno infuocata, ricadono in onde delicate e perfette sulla sua schiena nuda.

«Ossian è davvero il tuo nome?» domanda Arthur quasi senza pensarci, accarezzando distrattamente i fianchi morbidi e sottili dell’altro; seduto sul suo grembo il ragazzo lo guarda con attenzione, sfoderando un sorriso disarmante che per l’ennesima volta Arthur si ritrova a fissare stupito. Non capisce come possa essere sempre così allegro e sorridente pur facendo quello che fa: è una cosa che non comprende ora e che probabilmente non riuscirà a comprendere mai.

«Aye. È gaelico» Ossian si china a baciarlo, ubbidendo silenziosamente alla lieve pressione della dita dell’altro tra i propri capelli, contro la propria nuca ed Arthur non può fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa ci sia di così tanto sbagliato in lui da fargli apprezzare questa cosa.

«Cosa significa?» domanda di nuovo, obbedendo alla curiosità che tenta in ogni modo di distrarlo dalla più che sconveniente situazione nella quale si ritrova.

«Piccolo cervo» mormora l’irlandese contro le sue labbra prima di scendere lentamente lungo il collo di Arthur in una scia di piccoli e delicati baci umidi. 

_Piccolo cervo;_ Arthur lo osserva con attenzione, chiedendosi improvvisamente quanti anni quel ragazzo abbia davvero – gli hanno assicurato più di diciotto ma chissà per quale motivo non ne è affatto convinto. In ogni caso quel nome gli sta davvero a pennello.

Sa che è irlandese – si sente perfettamente dalla sua pronuncia e il suo nome basta a far capire parecchio –, sa che è fin troppo giovane, sa che ha una bellezza decisamente sprecata per un bordello malfamato della periferia di Londra ma tutto questo non è minimamente sufficiente a carpire davvero qualcosa del suo passato o semplicemente qualcosa in più su di lui.

«Piccolo cervo..» Arthur freme nel sentire l’improvvisa e brillante risata di Ossian a quel mormorio che onestamente non si era nemmeno reso conto di essersi lasciato sfuggire; freme e lo stringe per i fianchi, lasciandolo ricadere sul letto sfatto ed ergendosi sopra di lui.

È con bisogno crescente che si spinge di nuovo tra le gambe dell’altro, fremendo nel sentirsi stringere tra quelle braccia così tanto sottili. Lo guarda rapito per un istante, lasciando che lo sguardo scivoli sulle lentiggini che cospargono quel corpo e per l’ennesima volta si ritrova a chiedersi perché stia facendo tutto questo.

È tutto così sbagliato da fargli quasi paura: andare a letto con un uomo – anzi: andare a letto con un ragazzino – sarebbe già abbastanza stupido e folle ma no, no, a lui non è ovviamente bastato questo, no, doveva essere anche un-- non riesce nemmeno a pensarci ragionevolmente tanto tutto questo è così poco da lui.

«Perché fai— questo?» mormora quasi senza accorgersene pur avvertendo immediatamente lo sguardo incuriosito di Ossian posarsi su di lui.

«La puttana, intendi?» al gemito di protesta di Arthur l’irlandese reagisce con uno sbuffo apparentemente divertito e un piccolo morso sulla spalla; «marchetta, prostituta, dillo come ti pare tanto il concetto è sempre lo stesso».

«Cercavo un modo meno offensivo per dirlo ma— la domanda rimane sempre la stessa» Arthur tenta in ogni modo di reprimere l’ennesimo gemito che Ossian riesce a strappargli – stavolta con un movimento di bacino particolarmente mirato – ma con scarsi, scarsissimi risultati. Qualsiasi cosa tenti di fare con lui a pensarci bene finisce sempre con quelle due parole — scarsissimi risultati – a meno che non si tratti di sesso: in teoria questo dovrebbe essere abbastanza, no? Anzi dovrebbe essere tutto quello che Arthur desidera da— una puttana, è lui stesso a chiamarsi in quel modo. 

«Posso darti tutto quello che vuoi tranne le risposte che vorresti avere» sussurra Ossian da qualche parte contro il suo petto, scendendo lentamente fino a mordergli con estrema delicatezza la pelle nuda dell’interno coscia.

«Ossian..» tenta di protestare Arthur, pur sapendo perfettamente che non servirà a nulla.

«Non puoi chiedermi niente più di questo» esattamente come aveva immaginato l’irlandese sembra non ammettere repliche e Arthur non può fare altro che perdersi per l’ennesima volta e lasciarsi trascinare ovunque l’altro voglia.

 

Allo scadere delle due ore le parole di Ossian – _non puoi chiedermi niente più di questo_ – gli rimbombano ancora nella mente, permeando il suo corpo di una sgradevole sensazione che qualcosa non vada.

Arthur cerca in ogni modo di convincersi che così non sia per la propria sanità mentale ma— pensare che vada bene così, che non debba davvero aspettarsi mai nulla di più da lui lo riempie di una tristezza che non ha mai provato prima.


End file.
